


Drag Me Away

by Candycanes19



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Making Love, One Shot, Partying, Sex, Smut, Swearing, having fun, slight non con, tiny bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19
Summary: Flip desires you and has a werid way to get you.   Smut ensuesVery slight non con elements but want that known if that is a trigger for anyone.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Kudos: 7





	Drag Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a photo of the dress.  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/520658406923386699/
> 
> @shygirl268 is the inspiration for this fic.

The party was a rocking blast with the coolest deejay. He was taking requests for whatever you guys wanted to hear. Your best friend was celebrating her birthday and everyone was having a blast.

Except for Flip, he was not enjoying himself because he was not the partying type. He would rather be at home with a beer watching a football game on the television. But you were there and he was obsessed with you. 

You were his dream girl and so beautiful. You were just perfect and so friendly to everyone. You were caring and always listening to anyone who needed to just talk. Why was he so afraid to tell you how he felt. He was freaking Flip Zimmerman, badass detective and overall suave dude.

He watched you while you danced with your friends and when you sat and talked while enjoying birthday cake. 

Finally the party was winding down and you were getting ready to leave with everyone. You had taken the bus. Your friends walk you to the stop but then have to head towards another bus stop because their route is different from yours. 

You all hug each other and say your goodbyes. You wait at the stop even if you are the only one there and it feels a bit creepy but you look at your watch and know the bus should be there soon.

As you stand there waiting for the bus and minding your own business, out of nowhere a pair of hands grabs you. One of the massive hands is over your mouth. Then a voice whispers into your ear, “If you scream it will not be pretty. I do not want to hurt you. Do you understand? If so just nod your head, yes?”

You follow your capture’s directions and nod and then he puts a blindfold over your eyes. You let out a slight yelp and that earns you a slap across the face. 

“I told you no sounds” the man growls at you. Then he picks you up and throws you over his shoulder. You have no idea what is going on and then hear a car door open and then are placed inside. The man puts on your seatbelt and then takes your hands and from what you can tell places handcuffs around your wrists. 

You want to scream but do not want to get more hurt anymore than necessary. You hear the door close and then another open and you sense him get in and then the car starts up and off you go to wherever. 

The ride to your destination is silent and it freaks you out but you do not know who had kidnapped you because he came up behind you at the bus stop and you had no way of getting away from his grasp.

You internally pray that no more harm will come to you as you sit and freak out inside. 

After what seems like eternity the car stops and is turned off. You hope that maybe whoever it is will now free you. 

“I will be right back to get you. If you move it will not be pretty, doll” this gruff voice scared you. You sat still and just tried not to think of what hell you were about to be put through.

The door closed and you sat and waited. 

The next thing you know is your door is being opened and you are being picked up and thrown over his shoulder. He walks and then you hear another door opened then shut. 

Then you have the feeling of flying as you are thrown down. You put your hands out to catch yourself because who knows where he dropped you. You feel softness and realize that is a mattress of some sort and then really freak out. 

At this point you do not care, “Let me go you asshole” you scream at whoever has you captured.

“Doll, no one can hear you because this room is soundproof so scream all you want. Feel free because you are mine now and no one can save you.” he yells back. 

You back away trying to get away from this crazy person but then out of nowhere are caged in by a massive body. He pulls you down under him and then rips off your blindfold and uncuffs your hands. 

You adjust your eyes and shake your hands out. Then you see Flip above you, “What the fuck, Flip?” you are in shock and then slap his face. 

His eyes went wide after you slapped him, “What was that for, (Y/N)?” 

“You scared the living daylights out of me, Flip. I thought I was going to be murdered or something worse. Why did you kidnap me anyway? I would have come with you willingly. You are crazy now let me go!” 

“No, not till I tell you something,” he explains.  
“Fine talk” you're irritated at him for freaking you out so badly.

“I…...ummm…..well…..” Flip stutters and you sit there watching the usually confident Flip Zimmerman become timid and scared.

“Spill it Zimmerman” you are getting more and more annoyed at him with every second that passes. 

Flip looks at you and grabs your face and kisses you hard and then pulls back, “I am in love with you.” 

Your eyes go wide in shock and then you grab his shirt and pull him to you and kiss him again.

The next thing you both are tearing at each other’s clothes. You both need the feeling of skin on skin. 

Flip loved the feeling of your curves against his hard body, “Fuck baby you are just so perfect and I never knew how good it felt to touch you. I love you so much, (Y/N).” 

You smile at his words and then look at him, “Then show me how much, Flip.” 

He leans down and kisses you and moves his lips down your neck and over your breasts. Giving each of them attention and you cry out in ecstasy at all the sensations his lips and hands are doing to you.

He kisses his way down your stomach and then reaches his destination between your thighs. And when his lips make contact with your clit you cry out, “Holy fuck Flip” is all you can say.

He smirks and knows he has you right where he wants you. You squirt as his tongue licks your pussy lips. 

“Fuck doll you are dripping for me” Flip smiles and then lets his tongue and fingers play you lke a piano. 

“Fuck fuck fuck” you cry as he does unbelieveable naughty things to you.

Finally he nips at your clit for a second time and you come undone just for him. Flip enjoys as you come all over his face. He smiles and then after he is satisfied with what he did to you he is ready for his turn to make you squirm again.

“Fuck you ready for me?” he proudly moves to sit up and pumps his rock hard cock and then positions it at your entrance and then pushes in ever so slowly. 

“Oh geez Flip please give it to me” you groan as how slow he is being.

“Patience doll, I want to savor this amazing moment.” Flips states and then finally pushes all the way into you. He groans at the feeling of how tight and wet you are just for him.

You kick your legs around his waist and he takes that as his cue to start thrusting into you. He takes turns at going hard and slow. The pace is agonizingly perfect for both of you.

“Fuck Flip, I gonna….gonna…..” And you do come hard as Flip flicks your sensitive clit again and you feel it all over your body. Flip is the king of making you lose it in the best way possible.

“Not gonna last much longer, baby. You are so perfect! Love you” and Flip thrust become a bit sloppy and then he paints your pussy white with his seed.

Flip collapses on top of you and you put your arms around him, “I love you so much Flip.” 

He lifts his head to look into your eyes and kisses you deeply then pulls back, “I love you even more and sorry for kidnapping you but I did not know if you felt the same. I promise from here on out to be better at showing you how much you mean to me.” 

You smile as he kisses you one more time and pulls out and moves to lay on his side. He pulls you next to him and you snuggle against his strong body. 

“Flip, I accept your apology but next time you want to kidnap me please give me a warning so I know what the fuck is going on. You are a big scary man in the dark but I am glad you were you and not some stranger trying to hurt me. I love you” you smile kissing him. 

Flip smiles at you and kisses you again and pulls you as close as he can to enjoy having you in his arms forever.


End file.
